The Chronicles of the Shiroi Ryuu
by Sora Messenger of the Sky
Summary: Flying stealthily over the moonlit sea, seeking your stolen name..." This is just a little story I made ofter months of thinking. Please be gentle!
1. Chapter I: A New Beginning

The Chronicles of the Shiroi Ryuu  
  
Sora: Hello everyone! Sorry I couldn't put up any stories or chapters for a very long time. Somehow the computer got a virus again and I'm sure that I wasn't the one who put it there. I'm not the only one who uses this computer! But it kinda destroyed my stories, so I never put up chapter two of my RK story. It's going to be posted pretty soon!  
  
Well I decided to try a Spirited Away story after just watching the movie a few months ago. I thought it was a cool story, so I began to start on the plot. But now, I'm just writing what comes to my head so just bear with me! Plus, Microsoft Word was destroyed by that virus so I'll have to type by some other program. Please forgive the mistakes if there are any; this one doesn't spell checking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one: A new begining  
  
Dawn began to approach at last...the sky began to change from a murky darkness to a magnificent blend of hues. The clouds were beginning to appear fluffier, like giant marshmallows in the air. The stars bcame less visible. The whole atmosphere even seemed a little more cheerful and the place was filled with calm. In Japan, everything was sound and calm, even the rivers.  
  
But later that evening, the entire cheerful atmosphere ended with rain. It rained and rained for the duration of the week, and the lakes, rivers, and seas began to fill up with extra water. It was a tragedy for both humans and the beings any normal human cannot see.  
  
The guardians of the Hikaru and Masshiroi rivers (A/n: I just made up these two river names. Most likely they don't really exist...) surveyed the damage that was being done to Japan. Flying swiftly over the rising rivers and seas, Hikari and Shiroi looked in disappointment. After looking at all of the land, they returned to the riversides of their rivers, turning back into their humanoid forms.  
  
"It's raining too much. The damage is not repairable..."  
  
"Hikari, I agree. But the rice fields the humans operate on needed some more water, so I suppose some good can come out of it."  
  
"But what about the rivers that are overflowing? What will we do about that?"  
  
"Since we are the major rivers, it would be wise to create another river for this access water. If we don't, the rains will cause all of the rivers to flood, and soon we will flood. Shall we create a river using our magic?"  
  
Hikari, the female river spirit bent down on her knees and picked up a fistful of mud next to the river. She looked up to the other river spirit and gave a small smile.  
  
"It will take more than just mental effort. It would take a lot of physical effort as well..."  
  
"I see."  
  
The male river spirit, Shiroi, bent down next to Hikari. He gave a little smirk and picked up a small fistful of mud too. He chucked a little.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get started then."  
  
The two kawakami's transformed into their dragon forms once again; one of them had white scales shining with rain water with a blue hair on the top going down to the tail, and the other looked the same, only skinnier and this one had forest green hair instead. Both had great claws and LONG 'whiskers'. Using this dragon form they started to create the new river.  
  
They first started to dig up the earth with their great claws, and for the rest of the project they began to use magic so that the river wouldn't drain and for other purposes. After a long day of work, it was up to the rain to generously finish the river. As the two kawakamis predicted, it would rain for another month and a half. Slowly, but surely, the new river began to fill up, taking in the rain and the extra water from the other rivers.  
  
It was the beginning of a new river.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks after the small 'monsoon', the sun began to shine bright with pure happiness and mirth. The clouds were big, fluffy marshmallows once again; surely this was paradise for both the humans and the kami's alike. The Sakura trees were in bloom, and the festivals were about to begin a few weeks later. The rivers were flowing peacefully and many people began to notice that there was a new river.  
  
Many people didn't know what to call it because it just appeared out of nowhere, so they talked to the person in power of Japan at that time. The other kami began to whisper among themselves about this new river. Everyone was talking about it. The guardians of the Masshiroi and Hikaru had to do something about this.  
  
The two kawakami in their humanoid forms walked to the edge of the new river and stared into it. This small river was swift flowing but the waters were crystal clear and peaceful...even though it had a few petals of Sakura blossoms in it. A few minutes after they inspected this river, they heard someone laughing; it was the small laughter of a child. Both of them turned around at the same time.  
  
It was a little boy, with the appearance of a six-year-old. His hair was down to his chin and his eyes huge and almond shaped with giant, glistening emerald colored orbs. He wore a white 'shirt' with a purple ribbon tied around his waist. He wore sky blue pants and a pair of simple sandals. He gave a large grin.  
  
"'Ello!"  
  
The two kawakami's instantly froze.  
  
"You can see us....?" Shiroi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes I can! You came to see the river?" The boy blinked.  
  
"Um, I guess. Where are your parents little boy?"  
  
"I..no know...Have you seen my mommy and daddy? I sure they look like me..."  
  
His voice was rising like a crescendo. Hikari looked at him.  
  
"Hey, where do you live? We need to get you home to your parents!"  
  
"I live in river. River's my home."  
  
The both of them gasped in shock; was the boy the result of the magic and power they used to create the river? Both of them began to kneel down towards the child.  
  
"Little boy...you see, we used magical powers to create this river a few months ago," Hikari stated, "And the magical powers made this small river combined together and it made you."  
  
"Made me? Are you my mommy?"  
  
"Believe what you want to believe, young kami."  
  
The little boy hesitated at first, but suddenly he ran to the female kawakami and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her clothes.  
  
"Mommy! I found you!" He said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Everything is going to be okay now."  
  
Hikari had returned the hug, slowly rubbing the child's back. Shiroi came up to the pair scratching his chin in thought.  
  
"You know, he kinda looks like us."  
  
"He has your hair and your face, Shiroi."  
  
"...And he has your eyes, Hikari. What do we name this boy?"  
  
"Usually it is up to the humans to name us, but this time we will name him ourselves. Take a look at the river and describe it to me."  
  
Shiroi walked over to the small river and began to inspect it for the second time today. He looked at the details of this and began to hesitate on what to say. How could you put it into words?  
  
"It's small of course, swift flowing, peaceful..." He started.  
  
"I've got it. We shall call him Nigihayami Kohakunushi."  
  
"Nigihayami Kohakunushi?? Why that?"  
  
"Well, it is perfect for him! And plus, his river branches off of the Masshiroi. What else can we name him?"  
  
"I was thinking Momo...or Mochi! Mochi sounds good! No, wait....Neriko's even better!"  
  
"Shiroi!!! We are not naming our child that!! It's Nigihayami Kohakunushi and that's final!"  
  
"Alright then. Nigihayami Kohakunushi it is."  
  
And in that time, sky was painted as you see it in sunny days, and the first small step was taken...the first small step to becoming a powerful river spirit. Nigihayami Kohakunushi made his first appearance to the world and became apart of a small family of kawakami's.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora: Well that is the end of chapter one. There will most likely be a lot of Japanese terms floating all over the place, so I'll include a small dictionary of the words I used at the bottom of the story so you won't be so confused. I got the name of the new main character from the site named Tea with the White Dragon. It's a really cool site! Of course if you have been there, that's cool too. That's where I got the translation for the name and how to write it. Anyway, I'll be putting up the new chapter as soon as I can. So, here's the small dictionary thing-y I was talking about. Please tell me if I left anything or if anything has been mistranslated!  
  
Hikaru: Be bright, shine  
  
Masshiroi: Pure white/ Ultimate white  
  
Kawakami: River Spirit/ River god  
  
Kami: Spirit/ God  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
Shiroi: White  
  
Sakura: Cherry blossom tree  
  
Momo: Peach  
  
Mochi: Gluttinous rice cake  
  
Neriko: Dough/ Batter  
  
Nigihayami Kohakunushi: Translates to 'master of the peaceful and swift flowing small white river'...or so I've heard!  
  
So, I must go now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And please R R! 


	2. Chapter II: Pinky Promises

The Chronicles of the Shiroi Ryuu  
  
Sora: Ooookay, so I'm back again. There's absolutely nothing to do for now at my house so I'll be typing all of the time just to keep myself busy. On Monday, though, I have to go to band camp and I'll be gone all day Aug. 2 - 6 so I won't be posting as fast as I would be. I would be so tired...I'm an extremely lazy person! Hehehehehe...However, I guess to stay alive during all of band camp I have to be a more physically active person thingy. My best friend Phantom says that it would make me all 'muskly'...I guess I need to get in the habit of excersising, hm?  
  
Without any more of my excess talking, I'll leave you with chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two: Pinky Promises  
  
It was about two hundred and twenty-seven mortal years after the new river made its first appearance beside the Masshiroi in Japan. More and more people began to visit it each year, and soon people began to have small picnics along the riverside. The little spirit of the river used to watch them talk and joke from a distance, enjoying every amusing moment.  
  
The river was later named the Kohaku River, thank goodness. It was almost a miracle that the humans unwittingly chose a fitting name for the new river. Shiroi and Hikari were most certainly pleased with the new name, and gave Nigihayami Kohakunushi that nickname instead. The youngster was delighted to have a new name, as he was always delighted to be called something other than that tongue-twisting name of his. He could never get the 'Nigihayami' part right on the first try.  
  
Other than talking and playing with Shiroi and Hikari, Kohaku would fly around the city just within his parents' boundaries. He would visit other kawakamis to talk to them and listen to their stories about magical beings and about a certain magical bath house made just for spirits. They had always intrigued him, letting his imagination go wild, but for some of the kawakami Kohaku was just too young for them. Those Kami had been there for centuries!  
  
After running out of options, Kohaku aspired to do something different...to see someone different. His parents and the other kami were the only people he could talk to. The humans couldn't see him so he couldn't really talk to them and learn how they were like. He often wondered how it would be like to be human...  
  
On one cool night when the moon began to shine over the rivers of Japan, little Kohaku sat on the edge of the river. His feet were in the river while he looked up at the moon in thought. In frustration, he sighed...what going to do while he was bored? He could always go back to the other kawakami's and listen to their stories again...The thought of that made Kohaku a little irritated. He kicked some water in the air in pure anger.  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
The little kami turned his head around, silky hair blowing in the wind. There stood the guardian of the Hikaru river...  
  
"Yes mommy?" He said quietly, turning his head again to look at the water.  
  
"Kohaku-chan, what ails you?"  
  
"I wish I was human..." He whispered. Kohaku's voice was faltering.  
  
"Why would you want to be human? What good would come out of that?"  
  
"Well, if I can't be human, then at least let me play with one! Maybe if I was human, I have more fun!"  
  
"Play with one?"  
  
Hikari slowly wrapped her arms around the little boy and pulled him in, and soon after she began to stoke his hair. She sighed lightly.  
  
"Kohaku...even if you were human, you would still have the same level of reponsibility. You would have to do many things before you have fun. It's the same for both humans and kami alike. Listen Kohaku, you can change things like your hairstyle, your sandals, your clothes, or even your habits if you tried hard enough, but you or even other people cannot change who you are deep inside. Doing such is kind of like changing your name. You or somebody else may change it, but deep inside you will always remember it."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Pinky promise?" He said, holding out a pinky finger.  
  
"Pinky promise? What in the world is that??" She said, laughing.  
  
"It's a thingy I learned from the little humans. They do when they want to make strong promises! Here, let me show you!"  
  
He grabbed Hikari's hand and made it just like his.  
  
"You do your hand like this and you lock your pinkies together like this and you have just sworn that you will never break your promise forever and ever and ever! I hear that is the strongest way of promising! If you no keep your promise then you will lead a life of endless shame and guilt! So, do you pinky promise??"  
  
"I pinky promise."  
  
Almost at an instant, the two kawakami locked their pinkies together making a pinky promise. After that there was the sound of a car coming closer and closer; Hikari and Kohaku both looked at the road and saw a small car making its way around the Kohaku river. Wasn't it a little late for cars to be driving?  
  
"Where's that car going??"  
  
"By the looks of it, it seems like a new family is moving in close to your river Kohaku."  
  
"A new family? Moving in this late at night??"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a matter of weeks after the mystery family moved in, less and less people visited the Kohaku River. For some reason, in which Kohaku could not understand, the new family members were given small gifts for their arrival by other humans that lived in the same place. The new people sat and talked on the porch with the other humans, describing where they came from. Most likely Kohaku had flown over there before. Before long, they wanted to introduce the child that they brought...but the child was apparently missing and they went into a panic. Kohaku ignored the situation and returned to his river.  
  
Swimming underwater in his dragon form, he heard a disturbance in the river's waters. Something fell into the river; maybe it was another soda can or something. He began to swim to the area of the disturbance to see what it was, and his theory of it being a can quickly changed when he found out what it was.  
  
It was a little pink shoe.  
  
Who would toss a shoe in the river? He had seen a person toss a can, a bottle, and sometimes a toy, but a shoe?? Kohaku was confused and a little hurt somewhat.  
  
"Shoooe!!!"  
  
After that, Kohaku saw a girl fall into the river. This girl looked like a six-year-old who couldn't swim, so she was drowning. Kohaku swam really fast towards the slowly falling toddler and as if he timed it perfectly, the girl landed on his back and grabbed his horns. Quickly, as if he was flying underwater, he hurried to take her to shallow water.  
  
Turning back into his humanoid form, he stood up and took the girl by the hands and brought her out of the water. She was violently coughing from almost breathing in water, but after a few minutes she stopped and looked at him.  
  
Kohaku studied the little girl, taking in all of her features to heart. They were about the same size in height. She had chestnut brown hair put into a ponytail, her eyes were chocolate brown, and she had somewhat 'rosy' cheeks. She wore a long white dress that came down to her knees. Obviously, that pink shoe was hers and she almost drowned trying to get it back. Kohaku released her hands.  
  
"Um, you shouldn't be falling into deep rivers you know."  
  
"I know...T'anks for saving me." She said quietly. She was looking at her feet.  
  
"Hey..." He said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Well, my name is..."  
  
"CHIHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
At that very instant, Kohaku had realised that her parents were looking for her. He took her by the hand again and pulled her to the edge of the river.  
  
"C'mon, your parents are looking for you. You need to go to them now."  
  
"Will I see you again??" She said, voice breaking a little.  
  
Kohaku turned around, picked her up and sat her on the riverside somehow. However, he remained standing in the river.  
  
"No worry Chihiro. I promise we'll see each other again sometime."  
  
"Pinky promise?" The little girl asked, holding out a pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise!"  
  
As soon as they locked pinkies, the rustling of bushes was heard. They both looked in that direction at the same time and they saw a man and a woman coming out of them. The man ran over to the little girl and picked her up.  
  
"Chihiro! You are in big trouble! Look at you; you're soaked and wet! Did you play in the river!"  
  
"Oh, thank heaven you're alright! We could have lost you!"  
  
"You no have to worry! The little boy save me mommy and daddy! Look!"  
  
She pointed back at the river where she was sitting, but where there was a little boy there wasn't anymore. Both of the parents looked stared at her in confusion. They thought she was crazy!  
  
"...But...he was just right there!"  
  
"Okay Chihiro, I think it's time for your nap sweetie."  
  
With that, they started on their way back to the new home. Chihiro turned around to look at the river, but instead she looked as the little white dragon soared through the sky.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to your promise..." She whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora: That concludes chapter two. I guess I'll start off the third chapter shortly after this one and I'll post it as soon as I possibly can! And thank you to the person who reviewed me not too long ago! I really appreciate it!  
  
Anyway, here is the dictionary again:  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
Nigihayami Kohakunushi: 'Master of the peaceful and swift flowing small white river'...Or so I've heard.  
  
Kohaku: It can be translater to 'Amber', but you can also get it by using the kanji 'small' and 'white'. I got that off of the site named Tea with the White Dragon...in the naming of the gods section.  
  
Kami: God/Spirit  
  
Kawakami: River spirit/ river god  
  
I think that's all of them. Thanks for reading what I posted so far...and don't forget to review too!  
  
Mata ne! 


	3. Chapter III: Lost in Darkness

The Chronicles of the Shiroi Ryuu  
  
Sora: Well, I have returned for the third chapter of this story. This will probably be the last one I'll ever post early because band camp is right around the corner. Oh, I forgot to add some more dates and stuff. On Aug. 7 we have this weird band performance, and on the 9th - 12th we have summer band. During that whole session, I will only get one day as a break! Man....I guess it was fated for me to eventually break my laziness. (Sigh)  
  
Well, here's chapter three. Hope you like it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter three: Lost in Darkness  
  
"There you go. That should do it..."  
  
"Kohaku, thank you. You're such a life saver!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Kohaku forced himself to get up off of his knees so that he could see the injured kawakami. It had been four mortal years since that time in which he made the promise to the little girl Chihiro, and he hasn't forgotten that memory. After that time, Hikari and Shiroi had began to teach him small healing spells that they had been using, and as if he grew up with his knowledge Kohaku began to physically change just a little bit with each spell he mastered. Now, in the course of four mortal years, he appears as a twelve-year-old.  
  
He had been helping helpless kawakamis that have been injured due to heavy damage to their rivers. Most of the ones he had come across had been forced out of their rivers and they had to become visible to the humans in order to survive. They became injured somehow and Kohaku almost always found them. For the other unfortunate kami, their power had diminished along with their river, and they ultimately disappeared from existence. Modern industry had begun taking away homes from many kami.  
  
Still, Kohaku kept hoping that one day this would all change for the better, that maybe one day the kami and the humans could live together in peace once again like they always had. Technology and industry were getting in the way of that dream. So he tried his hardest to help the kami who were being hurt in the process of human advancement. This particular one had been poisoned by car fluids being dumped in the river. He regularly checked up on him and stayed a few weeks to see if he was getting any better, but he wasn't. Everyday his health declined more and more....Kohaku felt too sad to even tell him.  
  
A little while after staying with the sick Kami, he took off for home. He noticed that it was raining a bit. Flying across the cities in Japan to get to his river, Kohaku surveyed the condition of the other rivers that he passed over; they seemed fine from the looks of it. Things seemed to get worse and worse for the rivers. More and more kami were suffering. There just had to be a way to stop this madness! Maybe he could ask Hikari and Shiroi for advice.  
  
After flying about fifty miles south, he landed right where the Kohaku, Masshiroi, and Hikari rivers always were, but instead he found lots of apartment buildings! Three different complexes to be exact. The kawakami looked around for his river or his parents river but he found nothing. He did recognize a few bushes and trees here and there, but could it be possible that he overlooked it? Taking off, he began to seach for the rivers.  
  
The whole trip ended in vain; no matter where he looked, he couldn't find it at all! He asked a few kami here and there if they had seen his parents, but no one did. He felt somewhat lost! Finally, he decided to return to the spot where the apartments were...nothing. Nobody was in sight. He walked aimlessly around the apartment buildings to look for someone or something he knew.  
  
"Mother! Father!! Where are you!?"  
  
No matter how many times he shouted, his 'cries' were never heard. Each time he shouted for his parents, his voice sounded more and more desperate. Were his parents truly gone? Forever??  
  
"Mother! Father!! Please answer!!! Please!! Please...Mom...Dad...answer..."  
  
He put his hands down from around his mouth. His parents were missing. His family's rivers were missing. Everything had left without a trace.  
  
And Kohaku's hope was lost.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking slowly without any real place to go to now, Kohaku unwittingly walked onto a wet dirt trail that led to somewhere he didn't know. He figured that maybe he could find a little help going this way; he had never explored this area before. After walking a few minutes, he saw little stone houses on the ground.  
  
"Spirit houses...."  
  
The dirt path led him deeper and deeper into a lush, green forest that had large trees. There was a fresh clean scent in the air, and the rain made the forest seem more and more beautiful. It was a natural paradise! The lost kawakami enjoyed every moment that passed him by, looking at every single thing.  
  
Getting tired of walking, he 'hovered' past the trees, following the dirt path. Ahead was a creepy, mossy statue that had a wicked smile on it, and an entrance to a dark, dark tunnel. He landed softly on his feet and walked up to the entrance. He almost couldn't see what was inside and he didn't want to go in until the wind 'pulled him in'. It looked like an old waiting room for the train stations the humans were always talking about. He saw an old water fountain still dripping water when he continued walking forward.  
  
Reaching the end, he found himself back outside again. He inspected the area and saw little houses and more creepy mossy statues. Crossing the river and walking up the stairs, there were a bunch of empty resturaunts and signs. Instead of going for food however, he walked up more stairs and concentrated on finding someone that could help him. Besides, he had to get out of this rain...no matter how much he loved it.  
  
Kohaku stopped and stared at the giant, colorful building that lay before him after reaching the top of more stairs. Recalling every detail as if he had seen it, he knew what this building was after hearing the countless stories from the other kawakami. It was the magical spiritual bathhouse! Maybe he could stay there until he could manage to find out where his parents and home was!  
  
Running across the bridge, he found someone standing right there. He stopped himself from running that instant, and looked at the person right there. It was an old woman who appeared like a witch with a giant head. Kohaku bowed with one hand in front.  
  
"Hello. It is nice to meet you. I am honored to be in your presence..." He said formally with his head still down. It was a little strange to be so formal at a time like this....  
  
"I've heard about you and your troubles, and I have been expecting you. Follow me."  
  
Kohaku stood straight up again and obeyed, slowly following the old woman. Together, they went inside the bath house, walking toward the large elevator. Kohaku stared in awe in how energetic the workers all appeared. The whole bath house had glistening, polished, wooden floors and beautiful decorations everywhere. He got a chance to look at everything on the first floor before the elevator doors closed.  
  
"I hear that you can't find your river. Is that true?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Let me tell you something....I have been looking for an apprentice for quite some time now. None of my workers here have proven themselves worthy, but I have been watching you. You seem to be the perfect person, the one that I need to learn all of my knowledge and skill. The way you mastered those spells those other two kawakami taught you...truly impressive. What do you say? With all of the magic that I'll teach you, you can use it to go home and live and peace once again."  
  
"And what about my parents??" He asked quietly.  
  
"With all the magic you'd learn from me, there is no limit to what you can do." The old woman hid a small, wicked smirk.  
  
"Ok...I'll do it. I'll be happy to be your apprentice."  
  
"Good."  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor. Quickly, they both left to enter the room so that other people could get on the elevator. The old woman pushed open a door with, and they both flew through the semi-maze leading to her main chamber. She opened the door and let Kohaku walk in first.  
  
"T-thank you...ma'am."  
  
"Call me Yu-baaba."  
  
(A/n: I'm not sure how to spell that name! Forgive me if it is spelled wrong!)  
  
"Okay, Yu-baaba-san."  
  
Yu-baaba made it to her desk and she sat down. A peice of paper and a pen floated to Kohaku and he slowly grabbed them.  
  
"Just sign your name there. Read the contract carefully."  
  
Kohaku skimmed through the reading. He didn't like any of what he read, but he figured he had no choice in the matter. Quickly, he signed his name on the bottom of the contract and the pen and paper flew back to her. She looked at it with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, eh? What a beautiful name for a handsome little boy as yourself...too bad it's mine now."  
  
Kohaku gasped as he heard this. What did she mean by 'it was hers'? He watched as her hand went over the paper, and the neatly written kanji characters of his name being pulled into it. All but one...the kanji character meaning _Haku_.  
  
"Your name is Haku now. And since you are my apprentice, you shall do everything I tell you whenever I tell you to, and if you don't you shall be severely punished. And just in case you ever decide to disobey me when my back is turned..."  
  
She pulled out a golden box from her drawer and opened it. She pulled out a tiny little slug walked over to Kohaku's direction. He began to walk backwards to get away from her, accidentally tripping on chairs sometimes. He could only look up at her, unable to move suddenly from her magic.  
  
"...I will insert this slug inside of you. Try to remove it and you will be cursed to the point that you can't move, and I'll just insert another one and break the curse of the last one!"  
  
Even though Kohaku tried to get away, her magic was too strong for him. He couldn't move. He could only watch and subject to her evil plans. There was a sharp yell that could be heard throughout the bathhouse, and followed by that was a silence.  
  
A dead silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora: That's the end of chapter three. (Yawn) I should get some sleep. It's one in the morning...it's rare that I stay up this late at night. I guess it would pay off in the end somehow. Oh yeah...I forgot to thank Mircll, the person who reviewed me the day before yesterday! Thank you!! Also thanks goes to the people that even read this story. I guess wouldn't be the same without the people being there to read the stories. I don't know when chapter four will be posted. I usually take small breaks between chapters amd then I start on them again, but on Sunday I'll be moving to another house and we won't have the internet for a while. I doesn't mean I'll stop typing!  
  
Here's the dictionary for this chapter. I'm only posting up the new ones this time. I'm sure you know the others by now.  
  
(insert name here)-san: Mr./Ms./Miss./Mrs. (insert name here)...please note that it is also used for your enemies.  
  
Yu-baaba (if that is how you spell it): Translates to 'bath crone'.  
  
Haku: Translates to 'white'...but I guess that is in loose Japanese or something because that definition of 'Haku' was not in any of my JP dictionaries...But if that is the meaning, then that is the meaning I suppose.  
  
(insert name here)-chan: I forgot this in the last chaper. In my dictionary, it said it was a term of showing recognition between children, and it is often used for children since they are not old enough to be called 'san'. However, I have heard that it is a term of affection, used from boy to girl, or from girl to girl. I use it both ways.  
  
Well, that's all I have to say for now. I going to go to bed now...(Yawn) Please, don't forget to review, okay?  
  
Ja, mata ne! 


	4. Chapter IV: The Dark Apprentices?

The Chronicles of the Shiroi Ryuu

Sora: Hello! I'm back again with another chapter for everyone again!! I finally got the Internet to work again, so I'll be writing more often! Aren't you glad?? (Crickets chirping in the background) Ha ha. Very funny.

Oh...and I figured out two mistakes in the story!! One is that I spelled Yubaba's name wrong (Sorry, I don't really have the DVD anymore, so I possibly couldn't know), and kawakami means 'upstream'...But please note that I meant 'kawakami' as if in kawa (river) kami (god/spirit). I couldn't really think of any other way to put it...

Also, thank you reviewers and the people who even read it! Your participation is highly appreciated!

'Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: The Dark Apprentices?

Two mortal years passed in the blink of an eye, and progress still remained the same in the magical bathhouse. The little girls constantly ran across the floor with the towels, polishing the wood to perfection until they glistened.... reflecting the hard work they put into it. The other, older workers of the bathhouse worked on the bathtubs and mainly the customers. No matter how much activity was in the enchanted place, it still remained just as lifeless with a whole bunch beings working without a soul or will. After a hard day of work, they all went to their dorms to rest for the night...but not everyone slept.

Walking down the dark and gloomy halls of the bathhouse were two spirits, both looking as if they were only twelve in age. One was a little boy and one was a little girl, one with forest green hair and one had hair as blue as the ocean. Each of them wore a really long coat with their names written in Kanji on their backs; the boy wore the character meaning Haku and the other wore the character Kou. They walked mindlessly down the halls, holding one candle in their hands, making their way to the 'Master's room'.

The door opened itself, and the mysterious pair walked in. Going down a few halls, the two opened another door and slowly walked inside the Master's room. Both gave a formal bow.

"We have arrived Mistress Yubaba."

(A/n: Thank you Micrll for telling me the right way to spell it! )

The old witch walked out of her son's room, sitting at her desk. She looked up at the two spirits.

"Shiro and Kou...Where is Haku?"

The two spirits looked at each other and then back at Yubaba. After a few moments, though, the spirit with the Haku character on his back stepped forward. His flowing blue hair covered his eyes a little and they gave an eerie glow.

"Mistress Yubaba...Master Haku has just arrived from his mission and shortly after that he went into his room."

"Call him up here. I want to talk to him alone...about the mission."

With that, she simply turned back around in her chair, looking at the daily profits and deductions for the week. Both of the spirits, the boy and the girl, bowed in uniform...and shortly after, they left the Master's room.

Going down the elevator, and walking down a few halls, the spirits sauntered once again down a special dark and cold hallway while holding their candles. The whole place was covered in shadows, with only the light of the moon entering a few windows here and there. A few more steps and they reached a heavy red and gold door.

Before Kou could even touch the knob the door opened by itself, revealing an almost empty room only brightened by the moonlight and blue flames on small candles. The room appeared very modest...a little too modest.

There, standing in on of the beams of sparkling light coming from the window, was Haku. The one they were searching for. Their Master. Glancing at his appearance, you could tell that he hadn't changed at all during the last two mortal years he had worked in Aburaya.

Haku slowly turned his head around to look at them...his eyes basically glowed a magnificent emerald hue from the moonlight. The two spirits in quickly gave a bow as he walked up to them. They stood in silence until Kou finally spoke up.

"Master Haku.... Mistress Yubaba seeks your presence in her main office."

(A/n: smacks forehead Man, I've been in school too long...)

"It's about my mission, am I correct? Hmph, it figures."

Haku began to slowly walk away into the darkness of the night, not even looking back or even slightly changing his posture. Shiro and Kou slowly followed him and together they walked in a perfect triangle to Yubaba's quarters. They went in formation through the semi-maze to her office, and opened the door quietly.

Yubaba sat in her chair as if she was expecting them to arrive at that very moment, narrowing her eyes as they entered. Haku soon stood in front while the other two spirits stood patiently in the back, still forming the perfect triangle. She motioned for Shiro and Kou to leave and they obediently did without any complaint. Yubaba then turned her attention to Haku.

"Did you complete your mission successfully Haku?"

"Yes, I did. I've gotten what you've asked for."

Without warning, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, polished, crimson colored prism with some symbols on the front. Yubaba gave a wicked grin and magically made the prism float over to her and she placed it on her desk, inspecting it carefully. She looked back up to Haku, obviously satisfied.

"Good work Haku... you did it perfectly. Now, as for your next mission, I want you to do the same thing."

Opening her drawer, she pulled out a crystal clear prism that highly resembled the crimson one Haku just had, and slowly made it float to him. With one hand he caught it and stuck it back in his jacket.

"I want you to go to the temple located in Setsuyama and use this prism on the guardian of that particular area. Leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"How many of these do I have to collect?"

"As many as I tell you to collect! Now, get out of my sight!" Yubaba said, turning around in her chair to open another drawer.

Haku turned around and left mumbling a few things under his breath, magically shutting the door without touching it. Letting out a weary sigh, he managed to control his anger and began to make his way down the moonlit halls of the bathhouse. He hated Yubaba with a passion, but he had not the power to confront her at any time; this was her bathhouse, her territory, and to go up against her in her own magical world would definitely be suicide. He growled a little in frustration at the thought...

His train of thought was suddenly broken when he accidentally bumped into someone and they both landed on the floor at the same time. Haku shot a glare at the other person but as soon as he saw who it was, his expression softened. It was his fellow apprentice of light...Kou. He immediately stood and helped her up as well, giving her back her candle that she dropped. She bowed and started to apologize; her voice automatically let Haku know how scared she was of him, and the outcome of the situation.

"I-I'm so sorry Master Haku!! I promise I'll never do it again!"

"Shh...it's okay Kou. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Kou's eyes widened as he rested his hands on her shoulders and gazed right into her eyes with an understanding look that reflected kindness....and not the usual hardness that she was familiar with. Involuntarily, she could do nothing but hold her breath.

"Listen...Kou...Don't be afraid of me. You are on the same level of power as I am as far as I'm concerned, so as long as Yubaba or any of the workers of Aburaya aren't around you can just call me Haku...okay?"

Haku's voice was unusually light and gentle, yet Kou could only stare at him...and her body so stiff it was to the point that she was trembling. She tried her best to try to obey the statement he had just said, but for some reason she could not bring herself to not fear him. Was it because she actually afraid of him she could not tell; she couldn't even bring herself to even look into his eyes anymore, and persistently made an effort to avoid them as much as possible.

Haku noticed what was going on the second it starting happening, realizing that his 'don't be afraid' speech made her even more fearful. He gave a defeated expression and slowly pulled his hands off of her shoulders, resting them at his side. He took a few more steps to where he was standing beside Kou and not facing her direction.

"Kou...I could never bring myself to hurt you. You might not feel the same about me...but deep down, somewhere in my heart I feel safe around you, Kou. Somewhere in the depths of my soul I feel a force pulling me toward you that I cannot understand...It is though I know you, but at the same time I don't," He said quietly, "And to see you so afraid of me as though I had the power of life or death over you hurts me. If I could just ask one thing Kou...please don't be afraid of me..."

As if it was an instinct, Kou could actually feel Haku walking away into the darkness of the end of the hallway without turning her head; as soon as he was gone completely, she ran her fingers through her hair, crying in pure frustration it seemed. The echoes of her soft sobs could were the only thing heard in the bathhouse during this silent night.

"Kou!!!"

Kou quieted down to hear the sound of sliding socks on the polished wooden floors of the magical bathhouse, and not even looking up to see who it was, she immediately ran in the direction of the sound. She ran into the person calling, and in return she was given a soft, yet protective embrace. Right then, she knew who it was by the long silky strands of blue hair coming from their head, and the loose, white clothes they wore...

"Kou...Kou...What is the matter with you??"

"Shiro, I disobeyed him!! I failed in following the master's orders!!"

"Kou, you disobeyed the master's orders?? Which master?"

"..."

"Answer me Kou! Which master?? If it was Yubaba then..."

"No. It wasn't her. It was Master Haku."

Shiro gave her a questioning look; what in the world did she do to disobey Master Haku?? It wasn't like her to do such a thing! Shiro turned her around to force her to look at him.

"What did you do?"

She looked away as if she was a pup caught doing something wrong.

"I was afraid.... that's what I did. He told me not to fear him, and I did."

The reply had hit him like a rock. Master Haku was especially known for giving the workers a hard time, and that was the reason why some of them didn't like him...but why the sudden change in his personality? Shiro had always been around him, and this definitely didn't sound like the 'Master Haku' that he had known for two mortal years. There had to be something wrong here. Were there two Master Haku's? No. Was he acting against his will by some kind of magic spell? No, he was spiritually too powerful for that kind of thing...Shiro surrounded in swirl of thoughts and conjectures that were yet to be confirmed.

_"Master Haku..."_ He thought, _"Who are you?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: And that concludes chappie number four! Don't worry, the fifth chappie will come soon, or you can pellet me down with cheese balls and pretzels! Of course that wouldn't feel very good...

Well...time for the dictionary thingy! I got a totally new book that will help me with it entitled "Kanji and Kana" by Wolfgang Hadamitzky and Mark Spahn (Holds it up for everyone to see). It's a new book of the modern Japanese writing system, so my dictionary will be more accurate!! Huzzah!

Anyway, here it is:

Yubaba- bath crone

Shiro- white

Kou- light (from hikari)

Haku- after doing research, I figured out that in the Joyo Kanji list it means white as well!! (Huggles new book)

Aburaya- the name of the bathhouse thingy

Setsuyama- a name I made up for the place Haku is going to next chapter. I put two kanji's together and came up with 'Snow Mountain'...so that, I assume, is what it means.

Like I said, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Until next chappie, mata ne!


End file.
